


Catra's new soldier

by Aloof_Black_Cat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Growth, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Black_Cat/pseuds/Aloof_Black_Cat
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. chapter

Catra was waiting for her new soldier to arrive, she wanted to test them but they were late. Five minutes later and man slightly taller than her, she smirked, "so you're my new subordinate, you're late." she pulled him into the training room, "now I'm going to test you and since you were late I'm not going to go easy, so what's your name?" she tossed him a staff.

"name's Jack." he said lowering into a fighting stance.

Catra lunged at him he stepped out of the way and spanked her with his staff, Catra squeaked and then got her footing, she glared at him, "OK I'm going to kill you for that." she shouted, she changed at him making sure she could avoid that move, he ducked under her claws and moved the staff around his body and spanked her again.

Jack smirked, "that the best you got kitty and I thought the great Catra would be a better fighter." she pulled out her staff and swung at him he parried it and spanked her again this went on for two minutes with each attack of hers ending with her getting spanked.

"Catra there you are, did you find the new subordinate." Scorpia asked Catra that was lying on the floor, Catra pointed Jack, Scorpia looked at him, "no way that's lucky Jack Flint, I trained with him he is great in combat, psychological warfare and the medical field thou he has almost no work ethic but can be motivated by cute girl and cats." Scorpia said excitedly.

"what's wrong kitten you give up." he said, Catra got up filled with more rage then ever and ran at him again this time he dodged and hit her calf making her fall to her knees, he tied her hands behind her, he lifted her chin up, "it's over kitten, if you ever want me to fight for real you better give me something to fight for." he patted her cheek and walk away.

Catra didn't know what to do no one had flirting with her.

"Um, Catra you there." Scorpia asked waving her claw.

She snapped back to reality, she was untied, "yes I'm fine." she stood up and walked out of the training room. She stomped to her room, 'I can't believe that guy, he beat me and was so smug about it calling me kitten like I'm a defenseless baby I'll show him,' she was snapped back to reality by an explosion, she looked at the smoke, Jack stood on top of one of entrapta's older more dangerous prototypes, "maybe not today." she said moving faster to her room. 

she got to her room and flopped on her bed she needed a nap. her ass hurt, she was humiliated and had a new pain in her chest it felt nice somehow but she didn't like it. a few hours later Catra got up, her ass still stung but she didn't care, she went for a shower and brushed her hair, she wasn't one for vanity but her hair was warm so she put some care into it. she down the hall to hear cheering form the training room, she looked in from an observation room to see Jack fighting 20 soldiers and 5 bots she scoffed at how stupid he was. five minutes later he had beaten all of his enemies with ease, she couldn't help but smile, she watched as girls ran and hugged him.

she let out a threatening growl as she ran her claws down the one way glass.

"um, hi Catra you OK?" Scorpia asked.

"arr, how long have you been there?" she asked back pretending nothing happened.

"I was here when you walked in," the tall princesses said, "wait do you have a crush?" she asked.

Catra was confused, "um, what's a crush?"

Scorpia was taken aback by this, "you know a crush is when you like someone romantically." she explained.

"nope I still don't understand." the catgirl said still confused.

"OK this may take a while." she said.

Three hours of sex ed for Catra later and she had a firm grasp on the subject and she never wanted to do that again. It was time for bed but she had a nap and wasn't tired, she remembered about sexual pleasure and that ended up keeping her busy until she fell asleep.


	2. chapter 2

Catra got out of bed and took a shower, she dried herself off and brushed her fur and hair almost obsessively, she finally felt ready for the day.

she walked out of her room and bumped into Scorpia, "you're awake I thought something happened to you." she said.

"why would you think something happened to me." Catra said annoyed.

"it's almost midday" Scorpia said.

Catra rolled her eyes, she walked down the food hall, walking past Jack he turned to her, "wow, your fur look amazing today." he almost purred.

his comment made her feel happy, she smiled and let out quite purr, "Um, Catra you know you're purring." Scorpia whispered in her ear.

She stopped purring and blushed, she got her food and walked out of the room, she stomped into the training room.

she sat in the room when Jack stood at the door, "hay kitten are you doing OK?" he asked in a kind voice.

She turned her back to him, "this is your fault so just go away." she moped.

he bobbed down behind her, "oh come on kitten, don't be angry." running his fingers down her spine.

She pounced on him pinning his arms, "don't do that," she growled, "you know what you're coming with me on a scouting patrol." she said getting of him.

Jack got of the floor and watched her walk out the door, "well at least I have something to do today." he shrugged following her.

they took a flyer into the whispering woods, she flew around sliding along fallen trees Catra skimmed over a lake, the flyer stop working ran along the surface of the water before crashing into the bank.

Jack picked himself from the ground where he landed, "if you drive like that all the time how did you ever get aloud to drive?" he said.

"it's not my fault, the stupid flyer stopped working." she yelled and kicked the crashed vehicle.

"well we should try to get and find a horde outpost to take us back to bass," he said grabbing the survival packs from the flyer, Catra watched him walk off. "you coming or are you going to enjoy the view all day?" he said cockily.

~ 5 hours later ~ 

They hadn't found any help, "dam, looks like it's getting dark we should find shelter." he said.

she looked around and had to agree, "fine." she sighed.

they found a cave, he started a fire outside and got the cloaks from the packs to use them as blankets, Catra sat next to the fire watching the flames.

Jack sat next to her and put half of it over her, "so kitten what are you thinking about?"

she let out a small growl, "nothing," she moved closer to his warmth, "I was just thinking about my friend that joined the princesses, she was with me my whole life then she let me," she vented, "wait why am I telling you this? tell me something about yourself or I'll claw your eyes out." threatening him.

he was intimidated, "fine, I am really insecure and flirt to hide it but I've never dated anyone." he said pulling his legs up.

they sat their until the fire died down to embers, they moved into cave Catra found she didn't want to let go of her heat source because if was cold.

~the next morning~

Jack woke to something soft in his face, a warmth against his body and purring he liked it but he needed to pee so he got up and walked a fair distance from the cave and took a piss, he walked back into the cave and layed down next to Catra, she rolled over and moved closer putting her hands on his chest, he pulled her closer with a hug causing her to purr again he drifted back to sleep.

He was awoke by claws quickly entering and exiting his skin, he saw her sitting away from looking startled towards his lower half, 'please don't be a boner.' he thought looking down, it wasn't instead there was a black and white kitten curled up next to his stomach.

He sat up and patted the kitten, "what are you doing here?" he asked the kitten let a squeak.

Catra moved back next to Jack drawn by the kitten, she gave it a small scratch on the side, it walked over stood against her stomach try to get up, "aren't you an adorable little girl," she said holding the kitten against her, it nuzzled into chest and then bit her nipple through her uniform, she let out a a squeak, "sorry but I'm not your mom and I don't have any milk." if it wasn't for Scorpia's lesson Catra wouldn't have known what the kittens wanted and would have probably just killed it.

Jack giggled a little as she let it sucks on pinky, "I would have never guessed that you would be so caring," he said going to pet the kitten, she let out a small growl but stopped when she saw how kind and caring his face looked.

After a while the sun had finished rising, "looks like it's about 7:30 we should get going," he looked back to her mothering the kitten. "so what are we going to do about Nala."

She looked at him with a look that said, 'I'm keeping her.' she stood up and handed Nala to him and put on her cloak and walked next to him.

After three hours of wandering they heard the sound of people, getting close they saw it was a town the horde had not destroyed with children playing and a market place.


	3. chapter 3

Jack went ahead to get they some clothes and Catra stayed hidden with Nala, he soon came back with dark purple short dress for her, he took Nala and watched her walk behind trees.

she came out in the dress still wearing her pants underneath to see him feeding Nala with a bottle, her chest tightened this fell somewhat right to her, he was already changed, he handed her Nala and braided her hair, they then walked into the town right next to each other.

Walking past a food vendor selling cooked meat he heard her stomach growl, he walked off and got her some without her noticing, "here, this is for you," she gave Nala to him so she could eat.

They walked around looking for a ride but saw a woman in white and red with blonde hair and a sword, "Shit it Adora." pulling him behind a wall.

They bumped into a man in a white shirt and blue jacket, "oh, I'm sorry for bumping into you," he apologized, "wait, you look familiar." he said closer to Catra making her nerves.

"sir you're making my fiance uncomfortable please leave her alone." Jack said moving inbetween them.

"oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude," the man said, "have you met She-ra yet?" he said changing the subject.

They both stiffened, "yeah just met her." the man left.

Jack get a jab in the side, "what was that about me being your fiance." Catra said quietly.

"sorry it was the first thing to pop in my head." he said putting his hand around her waist, she moved closer accepting his apology.

A few moments later She-ra landed infront of them, "hello Catra, so where's the rest of your army?" she asked.

Catra moved into a stance to protect Nala and Jack protected them both. "we don't want to fight so just leave us alone."

Nala started to cry, Catra instantly went to mother mode, "shh shh, it's OK you're OK." she said calming the kitten.

Adora turned back just watching her oldest friend mothering a kitten, she felt oddly proud.

Jack moved over to Catra and handed her a bottle, he put his hand on her back while she feed Nala.

on one knew what to do so they just went and did their own things while Adora, Glimmer and Bow watched them.

After feeding Nala decided play with her 'parents'.

"she so cute, can I play with her." glimmer asked Catra.

She looked at the princess then nodded, glimmer gave Nala a scratch Behind the ear, she let a small purr as she laid on her 'mom's' lap.

Jack sat next to her, "you know they're not that bad, well at least not like we were heard from the horde." he said to her.

"that's true but I still don't like them." she said.

"I've been thinking why is it nice here then in the horde." he said.

"the horde's not perfect but it's where we grew up." Catra leaned on him as Nala falling asleep in her lap.

They eventually got taken by the princesses and got put in Brightmoon's 'prison'.

Catra was going to say something but Adora spoke, "they don't have a prison so we just lock people in here." before walking out.

"so looks like we're prisoners." Jack said flopping on the bed.

"yep," she said laying next to him.


	4. chapter 4

Night fell asleep on a pillow that was on the floor, they had been given food and it had gotten late, Jack had convinced Catra to get to bed by pulling into it and hugging her, she rolled to face him, she found herself pressing her lips against his, they slowly got more into it as she moved her hands under his shirt felling his muscles, he moved his hands down to her ass making her purr into the kiss.

Jack sat up while making with her, he started to kiss and bite her neck as he lifted her dress up to take if off her.

She was following her instincts and they where good, as soon as her dress was off she pounced on him capturing his lips again, she removed his shirt and throwing it off the bed then stated to nibble on him, she felt her pants moving down, she returned the favor by moving down his body and taking his pants from him tossing both off the bed.

They stopped and looked at each other in their underwear, he moved first unhooking the front of her bra, fondling her left boob and sucking on the the right making her moan loudly, he eventually moved down and removed her panties.

She like him taking control at the moment, he started ending her out and she let out more moans louder then before, she felt her insides tighten then a wave of calmness, she looked down to see Jack come up and pull her to him and falling on his back. She felt a bulge under she started rub against it for a while until Jack removed his underwear.

She knew that was his penis and her instincts told her to ride it, she lined his dick up and dropped on it, Catra felt a wave of ecstasy hit her, she put her hands on his lower stomach and started moving up and down with sharp breaths while he let small grunts and moans, Catra wanted to more of those sounds so started moving her hips in circles making him moan more.

"Catra, I'm gonna cum." he said in between grunts and moans, she didn't care she came at lest four times so far and was about to again.

"just do it, I don't care." she said before having another orgasm, he let out a loud moan with he, she was worn out but Jack wasn't, he rolled them over and started moving his hips making her moan again.

They went for another ten minuets with lots of moaning, grunting and biting, he was about to cum again, he bit the side of her neck harder then normal as he came making Catra orgasm and ran her claws down his back.

They were now satisfied and sore moving into a comfortable position before passing out in each other's arms.

outside a very flustered and turned on Adora sat guard hearing the whole thing, she decided to go back to her room and let of some tension, she walked past Glimmer's room to hear her moaning bow's name, 'OK is everyone having sex but me.' she thought to herself before entering her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Catra pressed her face against her lover with Nala laying inbetween thier stomach, after some time had passed she felt that Nala and Jack had gotten out of bed, she got out of bed and saw Jack feeding Nala facing away from he, she snuck up on him and got ready to pounce.

"morning babe." he said without moving at all.

She accepted that he spotted her, she walk over and hugged him from behind, "good morning, so how did you know I was behind you?"

"I could see your reflection," he said leaning into the hug, "so what do you think they are going to do with us."

She thought for a second, "well knowing Adora she probably heard us last night when she was guarding us, so she'll try to avoid us and the others are all goodie goodies so they'll try to get us to join them." she said.

"well do you think we should do?" he asked.

"I say we just go with it for a while but just want to be with you." Catra said putting Nala.

"and if we like it here we can just live out in the wasteland." he joked.

She chuckled at the fact that was plan b, Catra sat in Jack's lap and let Nala laying on her stomach but they were shortly interrupted by Adora slowly opening the door and escorting them to come to the war room, Catra grinned and snuggles next to Jack while letting out a purr, they watched Adora back stiffen, "I told you she would have been keeping guard last night." Catra whispered to him.

Jack knew that Catra was trying to mess with her and he was happy to play along, "Maybe we should do it again tonight." he pretended to whisper, they watched Adora's ears turn red.

"that sounds like fun but I'm still a little sore form last night" she said back to him.

"well I heard that Adora liked you when she was in the horde, maybe she would like to join us." he joked Adora walk was now robotic but Catra didn't see it she instead dug her claws into him.

"I'm not sharing." she said upset at the idea.

They got to the war room, "hey Adora are you OK." Glimmer asked.

Adora turned so red it made her jacket look dull, "yes yes, I'm fine, I don't know what goes on at night." she said I a high pitch before quickly moving to her seat.

Catra couldn't help but laugh at her, "she heard me and Jack last night and we teased her the whole way here," she said smugly.

Glimmer and Bow thought for a few seconds before turning red and avoiding eye contact with Adora.

Jack proceeded for a second, "you don't think they?" he asked Catra.

Nala meowed, Catra looked at Jack, "maybe we shouldn't talk about that stuff around Nala."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to stop working on this fan fiction.


End file.
